


Grounds of Cause

by vampiric_mcd



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked for justification of his actions, all he knows is that only one man could truly understand his reasoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounds of Cause

## Grounds of Cause

by The Angelic Vampire

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/vampiric_mcd/>

* * *

o0o()o0o0o()o0o0o()o0o 

There had been so many secrets between them. So many lies told, so many truths hidden, so many words omitted. He'd never quite been able to force himself to admit that to himself before this nightmare started. He had never wanted to look too closely at the feelings between them. 

He had never wanted to admit that maybe their perfect relationship, their bond of friendship, wasn't as perfect as he desperately needed it to be. 

They were Alexander and Hephaestion. 

They were comrades in arms, they had a connection that had been labelled as the stuff of legends. And he had needed it so very much. 

And for the first time in his life he had wilfully chosen the way set by another, the path of lies. He had grown up in it of course, always having been told how to act, how to respond, how to live his life, but he had never craved the continuation of a lie as much as he had then. 

Still, the unthinkable had happened. The bond - Their bond - had snapped. Too many lies and omissions, too much pressure and no goddamn luck for either of them. They'd just snapped. It was cold, painful, fast and furious. A part of his soul had died right then and there. He had known he'd never recover from what had happened. 

People ask him why he is the way he is, why he does what he does. 

He tells them it all stems forth from the way he was raised. He tells them bits and pieces, he really doesn't tell them anything at all. It doesn't come down to years of training in the end, or the way he was raised. 

Truth be told, the fact that he does what he does is because of revenge. Plain old simple revenge with a touch of jealousy. 

It started with the unravelling of the cord between him and the one man that had ever completely understood him. 

He hadn't been able to face reality then, and by the time he was, reality had forever more been changed. He was left behind, unable and unwelcome to help. Their mutual betrayals so sharp it carved a scar on his soul that should have split it wide open. 

He had been betrayed and he had betrayed. They had lied to each other and they had run out of justifications in the end. There had been nothing to blind themselves with anymore. 

They were right when they said that truth hurt. Of course, he could tell them that reality devastates. 

After the light, they had been left in the darkness - all alone with no one left to catch them when they fell. 

And fallen they had. 

So when he thinks about why he does this, he knows it's about revenge. It's about the need to satisfy the ache that was left behind when his help was spurned. It's about making clear that he can bestow his efforts on others. 

It's about making sure that every time Superman is shown on the news, Lex knows just what was lost between them. 

It's about revenge, a dash of jealousy and perhaps a little hurt as well. 

Still, it's not like anyone would ever believe him if he told them the truth... except Lex perhaps, but Clark is sure that he already knows. They had always been able to read between the lines and eventually the lies. 

After all, it was what had started this in the first place. 

The End. 

A/N: Hope you liked it. 


End file.
